Au revoir
by gabsenpai
Summary: After a long voyage, you realized, that a happy ending is not for you nevertheless. Kuroko-centric


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas**

A faint good luck was heard and you knew, It's the start of your journey.

A seemingly tall figure looms into your peripheral. A towering form of land, at your gaze, stood firmly. Every step you take, towards the mountain (you prefer to call art of imperfect shape) is a step closer to your dream. Your blue orbs landed on the area of land, higher than a hill as you figured something lacking. That was you of course. Yourself, climbing, was the absence.

A dertermined look on your face, a clench of your fist. Your eyebrows unusually slanted, seriousness engraved. An inspiring quote, signal of the start. You grit your teeth while your movements produced woosh whish as you run to climb the mountain. A small distance and finally, in front of the high land, you stood.

o.

It had been a while after you began scrambling up. It was hard, you knew. But you hadn't expected it to be that difficult. The cold was a hindrance, as well as the exhaustion. Maybe your hadwork and passion isn't enough, since you haven't been ascending at all. Still closer to the ground_._

You gazed up, almost looking at the clear blue sky. The mountain is indeed high, very vey clouds had been covering the half of it, making the peak, harder to be seen. You knew that if you were closer, even quarterly closer, you'd see the uppermost, but who are you fooling? You'll never be able to be higher than you were right now. It's either you stay at the same position as you are, forfeit back to the ground, or maybe fall—when there's no other option left.

But this was your dream, reaching the top was your goal. You didn't know why but It seems like it was another purpose of your life. So with a decisive and certain look on your face, It was clear. It was sure what you had wanted. You intended to finish this journey, no matter how much it takes. You were bent upon, no matter how long it will be you'll take this on.

A firm decision with you, when suddenly tiny rocks had poked your head. The stones continuously hits you, and so you looked up once more. Your eyes slightly -fourths of the mountain, there climbed five guys alongside each other. The stones were the result of every step they make, as they use their two weapons, friendship and talent. You couldn't help but be amused, amazed. And you set your mind on another goal: To reach their place, that is.

You flashed a beam as you were inspired. One day, you'd probably be on the same spot as them.

o.

It's been a long time, hasn't it? Since you started on this journey you promised to finish. You're one-sixteenth of the towering land, not high but you made an improvement nevertheless. A small progress, but It made you realized something though. A few more, more and more streaks, you can do it.

Your will as your arm to go on. Settled, you took a step to rise more. A hand extends to your vision. Your eyes fluttered, a tanned skin at your sight.

You looked a little up and saw him, one of the guys you saw before. A grin plastered on his face. His hand asking for yours, a warm beam printed, "Won't you climb with me?" He bumped into your side then.

He's amazing, you observed. You took note at how fast he can climb, how good he is and how he was different from you. How he can rise without any support, unlike you, who needs him even after reaching the half. Yes, you were halfway there and with him by your side, you can finally achieve your dream which is now, his dream too. To be on the top with each other, It is.

"Hurry up, Tetsu" he called out. You can only be astonished at his speed, at his passion, same as yours and at how he was someone you wanted to be, but can't. Reality strucks you and you realized.

**Your dream will never come true.**

_Quit._ You heard from the back of your mind. Firmed, you let go of his hold, prepared to fall on the cold hard ground that you were once where. A hand stops you though, and grabs you closer to him, "I don't want you to give up." he said.

A feeling of bliss was inside your chest when you felt four more pair of hands supported you from behind. You saw them smiling, welcoming and accepting you as one of them.

"Kurokocchi!"

"Kuroko"

"Kurochin"

"Kuroko"

and lastly, him,

"Tetsu"

You turned to see them at warm fuzziness as you were all beside each other. The dream you onced wish was there, at your side. You were encouraged to climb, because of them.

"Midorimacchi's a hopeless romantic."

"I'm not like you-nanodayo."

"So Midochin isn't a hopeless romantic? Eh~?"

"I'm saying that I don't care-nanodayo"

"That's not what you said a few seconds ago megane"

"I am n-"

"All of you, stop"

And the bickering will stop then continue once more. You gleamed a smile 'cause unbeknown by you that it will only last for a brief time. An ephemeral fate, you'll soon have.

Until suddenly, you were dense that a hand slipped away from your back, no longer supporting you from climbing up. It was just when you realized he was rising and heading so far that you were able to process everything. You wanted to call his name, but no words escpae your lips. Same as them, no one dared to speak. You let him go, go to where you will never ever be able to reach.

You could have done something but you preferred not to. You were a coward, you are fully cognizant about that. You were scared that everything might gone worse, or maybe, you felt that you doesn't have the right to do so. All you can do is cast down. But you're not one to blame right? You all had mistakes, but not everything was yours. Now written all over your face was blue.

Until once more, a hand had retrieved from his clutch. Mounting the tall land as he leaves the remaining, which includes you, forlorn at his action. He doesn't want to be left behind, was his reason. He feared that one day, If you all became better, he'd be lonely, alone. And again, no one dared to reach out. Not even him can reach himself, none of them can.

You were hurt a lot, enough that you didn't notice that everyone had stopped supporting you. You can no longer brace them. They had long gone ceased rising with you. They had left you. They were also pained that they can't be any of help anymore. And so they carried theirselves, climb the mountain leaving each other, leaving you.

And what will happen if you can't lean on someone anymore? Yes you'd fall and that's exactly what happened. You fell without them noticing, with them doing nothing like what you did when everything was silently breaking apart.

You looked one more time and saw them there, climbing in distant, not alongside each other just like before. The formerly tiny rocks were now huge, still from their tracks going down to the lower part of the mountain, bumping everyone who wanted to reach the top. Not inspiring, It was discouraging. Crushing them, their hope, their dream, to be able to stand on the peak. It was like they were saying: _You can never ascend from there, give up. and don't dare to continue._ But to you it sounded more like: _Please save us, 'cause we can no longer save ourselves from darkness._

How cruel your ending is. You closed your eyes as the wind pushes you down, falling hard to the ground. A blur vision of them until it finally shuts down.

A faint goodbye was heard and you knew, It's the end of your journey.

.

.

_But you knew that one day, you'd get somebody to climb with you, so you can lean in for support without falling just like before. But your goal wasn't to stand on the top anymore, It was to get__**them**____down before they stumble and feel the pain you once experienced. Maybe from there, your friendship would continue just like what you always wanted. One day it probably would. 'Till you see each other again._

**-end-**

[1] Au revoir was the french term for "'Till we see each other again"


End file.
